


Little Wishes

by Enderon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU, reverse!rt baby au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads, a group of young men who have been notorious for saving strays, might just find themselves a little in over their heads when they’re given three orphans to raise. Can Gavin, Michael, and Ray grow up fast enough to be good parents for these troubled children, or will they live their lives forever knowing they failed them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Michael, Ray, I’m soo excited." Michael couldn’t but roll his eyes at the brits excited yammering as they sat at the red light. Gavin hadn’t stopped going on and on since they left the house 20 minutes ago, and by the sounds of it, he wasn’t gonna be shutting up anytime soon. But, despite how annoying it was, Michael couldn’t blame him for his excitement. 

Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez Jr., otherwise known as The Lads. The three friends had been running an adoption home for strays for a little over three years now. They just started out, three friends who were living together in New Jersey, occasionally helping any animals they found wandering the streets. But within a few months, with all the animals that came and went, they realized they could make a living out of it. So, they packed out up and moved down to Austin Texas where the government had provided them with a large house connected to a very good kennel. The deal had been, that if after 2 years on the job, they had been successful enough, then the government would continue funding them. But if not, then they would be shut down, and would probably have to go back to New Jersey. Good thing, they had most definitely been successful. 

"So, how much do we know about these kids again?" Ray asked, leaning forward from the backseat. 

"Not much." Michael admitted, putting his foot down on the gas as the light turned green, "All we really know are their names. They wouldn’t even give us a picture."

Gavin pouted from his seat, a disgruntled look on his face. “That’s rude.” He said.

"Nah, I get it." Ray said, leaning back and stretching his arms out, "Security and all." Gavin just huffed in reply from his seat. 

They sat in relative silence for several moments, when Gavin suddenly jumped up in his seat, pointing to a building not far ahead. “There it is!” He almost screeched. Michael and Ray shared a look.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, the brit almost tripped over himself trying to get out of the car, unlike his companions who calmly got out without any problems. Walking up to the front doors, the other two young men were beginning to feel the affects of their excitement, making it hard to keep a calm, professional face. 

A woman poked her head out of the door, and smiled as the three of them reached her. Reaching out a hand, she took Michael’s and shook it, then did the same with the other two. “You must be The Lads.” She said, letting them inside, “I’ve heard so much about you. And let me tell you, I’m delighted that you three decided to get involved with this program.”

"Not like we had a choice." Michael muttered under his breathe, thankfully not loud enough for the woman to hear. She led them into the back of the building, past a pair of swinging doors, and into what looked almost like a living room. There was three couches, a tv with a bunch of different game systems, and toys everywhere. It looked pretty cozy.

A few kids were playing, what looked like, and X-box, seated in front of the tv. The woman walked over to them and kneeled down next to the one with curly hair. “Hey Burnie,” she said, catching the boys attention, “could you go get Geoff, Jack, and James for me?”

"Sure thing Courtney." He said happily, jumping to his feet and running off into a hallway The Lads hadn’t noticed when they first walked into the room. Courtney got back up and walked back over to them, smiling.

"The boys should be here in a few minutes." She said. And sure enough, about 3 minutes later, Burnie came running back into the room with a shorter, black haired boy chasing after him.

 ”BURNIE!! GIVE ME BACK GRIFF!!” The shorter boy screeched, his voice extremely piercing. It made Michael cringe slightly. 

Walking into the room behind the two, at a much more calm pace, were two other little boys. One had ginger hair and was wearing glasses, the other had brown hair and was practically hiding his face in a stuffed cow. Courtney smiled down at them as they walked up to the group. “Jack, James, these are the men who are going to take you home to live with them.” The little brown haired one, glanced up at them. They all smiled, but he quickly put his gaze back into the felt of the stuffed cow. The little ginger wasn’t paying them any attention, he was glaring at Courtney. “Call him Ryan,” He said, “you know he doesn’t like being called James.”

"Oh, I’m sorry. I always forget." She apologized looking a little sheepish. 

Nodding in satisfaction, the little ginger turned to look up at The Lads. “So you’re gonna take us home?” He asked. Gavin nodded his head excitedly. Jack seemed to think they were okay, and nodded his own head in satisfaction. He then turned to the other two boys who were now wrestling on the ground. “Geoff, stop being a dummy and come meet our adults.” The little black haired boy struggled out of the larger boys grasp, and ran over to them, panting and smiling.

"Hi there," he said, grinning up at them with weird, tired looking eyes, "I’m Geoff." 

The Lads looked down at these three interesting kids, and the same thought went through all of their heads. ‘ _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are guys. It’s not much, but we hope you like it anyways." Michael said, smiling at the little boys looking around at their surroundings. Gavin had gone into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for them all, and Ray was holding three small bags. For kids, the three of them didn’t really have many belongings. 

"Oh cool!! You guys have an X-box 360?!" Geoff screeched, happily looking it over. Michael shared a look with Ray, and nodded his head. The black haired man set the bags down against the wall and walked over to the black haired kid, kneeling down next to him.

"So you like games?" Geoff nodded, smiling even wider as Ray pressed the power button, "I saw you guys had an original X-box back at the orphanage."

"Yeah. But all the games are old and shitty, and the piece of crap is always on the fritz." 

Seeing that Ray was keeping Geoff occupied, Michael turned to look down at Jack and Ryan. “So,” he started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “What do you guys wanna do?” Ryan just shrugged his shoulders, while Jack looked around.

"Can we see our room?" He asked.

"Sure I guess." Picking up the bags, Michael led the two kids further into the house. Walking down to the end of a long hall, he opened up the door right next to the kennel door. Inside the room, was a bunk bed, and a one person bed, the bunk bed having those little railings for little kids. The room had a very interesting theme going on. It had been painted to look like the mine craft world in some parts, but had halo characters painted as well. One corner was just filled with all sorts of stuffed animals. Next to it, was about three tubs of Lincoln logs, and then there was a chest that The Lads had found out was filled with all sorts of little hand held game devices. 

They hadn’t put any of the stuff there. One day, a group of government hired officials came by, painted the room, and put everything in. It was by what was in the room, that the three men could only guess what the kids were like.

"Wow!" Jack said as he walked in, looking around, "This is cool. Look Ryan, look at all the stuffed animals."

The darker haired boy walked over to the corner with all the stuffed toys, and picked one up off the top. It was a blue sheep. Looking at it for a moment, then at his stuffed cow, then at the other stuffed animals, he sort of flopped onto them, and hugged the cow and sheep. Michael had to admit, it was kind of cute. 

Jack had sat down at the Lincoln logs and was already head way building who knows what. Watching the two of them sort of play, made Michael happy.

"So," he said, leaning against the door frame, "now which of you wants the top bunk and which of you doesn’t mind sleeping on the bottom bunk?"

Jack looked over at Ryan, smiling. “You can pick.” He said, a bright sound to his voice.

Ryan looked at him, then over to the bunk bed. “I’d like to sleep on the top bunk,” he said, then squeezed the cow, “but it’s too high. But if I sleep on the bottom bunk then the monsters can get me.” Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Courtney had warned them that something like this would happen, though he got a feeling this wasn’t half bad.

"How bout this?" Jack piped up, standing up, and walking over to the bunk bed, "We can switch out whenever you like." Ryan looked at him and smiled, not saying anything, but nodding his head. 

"Hey lads, it’s time for lunch." Michael heard Gavin call.

"Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go eat." He said, leading the boys out of the room, "I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving." They didn’t get very far, before Michael felt something tug on his pants. Looking down at Jack, he saw him looking interested at the kennel door.

"What’s behind there?" He asked, pointing at it.

"I’ll show you guys after lunch." Michael promised, picking the two up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Gavin." Geoff said as he bit into his sandwich, not bothering to chew with his mouth closed. The brit looked pleased at the gratitude, and nodded his head, a smile on his face.

"So," he said, turning to Michael, "you showed Jack and Ryan the room?"

"Yup." Michael replied, smiling at Jack who had whipped his head up at the sound of his name. 

"It’s so cool!" He exclaimed loudly, spraying chewed up peanut butter and jelly sandwich everywhere. Gavin looked a little green at the little pieces of chewed food, making Ray and Michael laugh. The little ginger looked a little embarrassed “Sorry.” He said after swallowing the rest of his bite. 

Geoff was laughing at him and Ryan giggled quietly from where he sat. They all went back to eating their food, in a little bit of silence, until the little boy spoke up quietly. 

"Michael said he would show us what’s behind the door at the end of the hall after lunch." He said, messing with his cow since he had finished his sandwich.

"Oh, that’s definitely a good idea." Ray said, nodding his head. All three boys looked up in interest. 

"What’s back there Ray?" Geoff asked, jumping down from his chair and walking over to him. 

"Well, seeing as you’re all done," he got to his feet, and motioned for the two other boys to come, "Why don’t we go see now? Michael, you gonna come?"

The curly haired man shook his head, waving them out. Once Ray and the three boys had left the room, Michael turned to see Gavin looking at him expectantly. 

"What?" Michael snapped, going to clean up the plates.

"You know what Michael." Gavin said, he to cleaning up, "How are they? Do you want to keep going with this?"

Michael sighed and set the dishes down in the sink, looking at his hands. Turning to look back up at his friend, he shook his head. “It’s just too early to tell okay?” He said, proceeding to wash the dishes, “Let’s give it about 2 -3 weeks for everyone to adjust, and then we’ll make our decision.”

———————————————-

"Up we go." Ray said, lifting Ryan up into the top bunk. The little boy had said he could deal with the height for a few days, until he was sure the room was monster free. How brave.

"Michael," Geoff asked, making the man turn to look at him from where he had been putting Jack’s Lincoln logs away, "can you find Grif?" 

"Grif?" Michael was a little confused. He had heard Geoff yelling at Burnie to give that back earlier that day, but he didn’t actually know what it was.

"My spartan!" Geoff exclaimed, catching the others attention, " I can’t sleep without him!" the little black haired boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Michael shooed, walking over to his bag, "I’m sure he’s just in your bag." After rifling through the suitcase, sure enough, he pulled out a little orange spartan model. The boy squealed in happiness as Michael handed it to him, hugging onto it for dear life. 

"I wish I had something to sleep with." Jack moped from his bed.

"If you want, you can sleep with Edgar 2 Jack." Ryan said, peeking over the edge of the bed and holding out the blue sheep to him.

"If that’s Edgar 2," Ray started as Jack took the toy, "Then whose Edgar?"

"He is." Ryan said, holding out the little stuffed cow. 

"Now that you all have something to sleep with," Michael said as he and Ray headed for the door, "it’s time to go to sleep. Night guys."

"Night Michael. Night Ray."

"Night you little ankle biters." Ray called, making the boys giggle a little.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a badly concealed snickering that woke Michael up that morning. Opening his eyes, he was met by two grinning little boys, one with black hair and the other with ginger. And both, were equally dead.  
  
“RAWR!! Mogar is gonna have little boys for breakfast!!” Jack and Geoff ran down hallway, squealing with delight as Michael chased after them wearing his bear hood. For the past three weeks that the boys had been there, this was how the mornings would start. Michael would chase the two more mischievous children, while Gavin made breakfast and Ryan tried to help. Ray would either be taking care of any sick or hurt animals or outside tending to his rose garden. Yes, surprisingly, their morning routines hadn’t changed all.that much. Except Michael’s mornings had become a little more exciting.

"AHH!! Ryan, Gavin, run for your lives!!" Geoff called as they raced into the kitchen, "The mighty Mogar is gonna eat us!!"

Looking up at the other two boys, Ryan immediately climbed up from his stool onto the counter top. As soon as Michael ran into the room, he leapt at him, almost knocking him over.

"Fear not little ones!" Gavin proclaimed, "For the mighty Mogar doesn’t stand a chance against Ryland the brave!"

Laughing, Ryan climbed up onto Michael’s shoulders whete he couldn’t reach him. While the man was distracted with trying to reach the boy above him, the two below had an idea.

"AMBUSH!!" They cried and leapt at Michael.

Thankfully, Ray appeared and managed to pluck Ryan away before the attack, so only Michael ended up with a bit of a sore head. But that didn’t stop him from tickling Jack and Geoff into defeat.

"Leave them alone Mogar!!" Ryan called as he ran at Michael. All he succeed in doing was being tickled as well. Michael didn’t stop until Gavin spoke up, suggesting he not make the boys pee their pants before breakfast. Finally, he stood up and grinned down at the three boys trying to catch their breath.

Several minutes later, they were all sitting around the table enjoying a nice breakfast of m&m and chocolate chip pancakes. Ryan was busy telling Jack and Geoff how it had been his idea to put in both, and that Gavin even let him put the whole 2 bags in. Said brit received glares from his roommates, but he chose to ignore them in favor of smiling at the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapter 5 will be out soon. *sweats cause I've been saying that for a while*


End file.
